Krolaze
Krolaze (の怠ける, Krolaaze) is a being that is the result of Kaze and Krolowa D. Divino doing the fusion dance together, to create "The Ultimate Okama Being". Appearance Krolaze is a large, bulky and muscular being. When both Kaze and Krolowa do their fusion dance, the being known as Krolaze takes the form of a mix of a god and a drag queen. His outfit, he is dressed in a white crop top with extended wing-like shoulder pads with a short pink cape attached to the back. He has white underwear with extended wings at the hips with a pink flowing mini skirt. He has large white disk-like bracelets on his ankles and wrists and he wears heeled shoes. Personality Krolaze is both a mix of Krolowa's and Kaze's mannerisms, even though his out word appearance is often comical. He thinks of it as the most beautiful form that a god could take and Krolaze is literally a god when they two fusion. Krolaze has ultimate confidences in his godly abilities, he fears no one. Even the likes of Hell or Heaven, not fearing Fmf and his evil smoothies. Often getting bored, because of his abilities yawning with people trying to attack him. However, often with some of Kaze's mannerisms it is clearly seen. Krolaze has often been seen hiding in a box and up to his old tricks, but still showing their awesome evilness together. Krolaze still seems to like handing out cookies to people, flying on random things and most importantly Slapping evil doers with a dead fish. Abilities and Powers Speed Krolaze is the fastest being in existence, appearing and disappearing in a flash. His attacks can't been seen with the naked eye, nor even haki could aid in watching these moves. Strength Krolaze is also the strongest being in existence, lifting anything he wishes and being as destructive as he wishes. So strong and even just standing there when others attack him, with a flick of his finger he can sent even the likes of whitebeard flying away. Devil Fruits Because he is so power and godly, Krolaze has the ability to use both Kaze's and Krolowa's devil fruits without exploding. Krolaze is also immened to the standard weakness of the devil fruits. The Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Okama (ミンイオンミンイオンの実,モデル:化粧), is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform those who they defeated and inanimate objects into an Okama. Strengths This fruit allows the user to turn inanimate objects and defeated opponents into Okamas, depending on the size of the object the Okama's size will vary. This allows the user to create an army of Okama's through inanimate object's. For example, If he was to turn a rock into a okama, said okama would be as strong as rock. While if he were to use paper to create a okama, said okama would be thin and easily broken like paper. In relatively simple term's the bigger the okama, the harder it falls. The user has been seen to turn thing's the size of houses into Okamas. Usage Krolowa has been shown to have a full mastery over it and has used many attributes of an okama to his use. Such examples, since most okamas are naturally thin and with every okama Krolowa makes he becomes more and more Okamaish. He can eat as much as she wishes and he will remain naturally thin. Also it has shown that Krolowa has a great increase of agility and speed, due to this. Also he is able to see what he had turned an object into an okama. So in doing this, such as if he needs a pistol he can look for an okama he had made from a pistol. Transform it back and use it, then turn it back which can be very useful. Also as shown within in the Minion models, a user can sacrifice their own minions in order to give them their own attributes to sky rocket. The Kanon Kanon no Mi, Model: Doflamingo (カノンカノンのないミモデル) is a super godly awesome fruit that allows the user to become the one and only Shichibukai Warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo and do other awesome stuff. Kanon meaning “Canon” in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Canon-Canon Fruit, Model: Doflamingo. Strengths The User of this fruit can become Shichibukai Warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo. Getting to wear a super fluffy pink feathered coat and other cloths that only an Okama would die for. The user can do other super awesome things; they can channel all of their characters that they have created. The user can become even more insane that they are, often they hand out salted nuts to random people. The user can also do Doflamingo’s puppet finger thread things, making the hot ones to come under your will. The User of this fruit has no weakness, because its better than the Chuck Norris and the Gir fruits. :P Although the user also becomes a Genius Villain Creator and acts like a Villain sometimes to the Non-Okamas. Haki Krolaze is able to use all three types of haki and beat whomever comes his way. Godly Powers *Taking Elegant Poses, when the sun hits him just right and giving beautiful speeches about random stuff *Curing all of the Ailments in the world *Being able to stand the flames of hell and be unaffected because of his godlyness *Being able to with stand any attack given to him by others *Beating the crap out of old people and taking their money *Do whatever he wishes throughout the world, killing Marines, Pirates and anything else that he finds annoying. *Blinding others with his gody ways *Being able to destroy whatever he wishes with a snap of his fingers *Create whatever he wishes Category:Kazekage21 Category:Joke Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Okama Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User